A Growing Love
by magicalnamjoon
Summary: The love between V and the maknae of BTS grows along with them over the years. VKook.


Taehyung couldn't get enough of Jungkook. He was handsome and his smile reminded Taehyung of a cute rabbit. The two made each other laugh and both loved covering songs and playing video games, which brought them together. But the maknae seemed to be having a harder time adjusting. Jungkook was the most nervous member of the group pre-debut. When he was by himself, he always had wide eyes and tense lips. Despite this, he laughed at every little joke Seokjin or Hoseok would make, and was constantly smiling when the group convened for meals. Taehyung could relate to the anxiety Jungkook seemed to be experiencing over becoming a celebrity at such a young age. More importantly, it had been a long time since a girl or guy had made his internal thermometer rise red-hot like when Jungkook stretched his toned arms before dance rehearsals. He could tell Jungkook would appreciate having a friend, and he mustered up the courage to get closer to him.

Taehyung decided to make his move after the group finished filming the music video for their first single, "N.O.". Their debut was quickly coming and all the members, though excited, were terrified at what public reaction to their music would be. After the boys celebrated with ramen prepared by Seokjin, Namjoon gave a heartfelt toast that set a sobering mood. "No matter what other people may think, we're still doing music that matters to us. And we still have each other. Nobody can change the fact that we're making our dreams happen, and that's what important. To us," he said with a small smile as he raised his glass of value-brand grape juice. As the boys toasted, Taehyung looked around the barren dining table next to the community kitchen they were eating in. Jimin and Seokjin had small smiles that betrayed the serious look in their eyes. Yoongi had a blank expression on his face and an empty look in his eyes to match. Hoseok, too, looked serious but flashed Taehyung a wide smile as they made eye contact before Jungkook finally came into his line of vision. The maknae was smiling as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

It had gotten late when the group finished eating. After Namjoon and Seokjin volunteered to wash the dishes, the rest of the members decided to go to bed. As they said their goodnights, Taehyung followed Jungkook to his room to comfort him. Namjoon was Jungkook's roommate, so Taehyung knew he would be left alone for a while. He entered the room and was surprised to see the lights were off. Jungkook was already in bed, covering himself with the sheet. "Hey, Jungkook. I hope I'm not bothering you. But when we were toasting it looked like you were almost crying and I got worried. Are you okay?" Jungkook instantly sat upright and uncovered his face.

Jungkook's cheeks were stained with tears. "Don't worry about me! I wasn't crying. I'm just… really nervous and I thought Rap Monster showed how much he understands us and cares about us and stuff," he said with a sniffle. Taehyung closed the door and sat by him. Jungkook turned on a dim lamp on his night stand.

"I feel the same way. It's really scary, isn't it," he said. He wrapped Jungkook in a hug around the shoulders. Jungkook clutched his torso tightly and tucked his head on Taehyung's shoulder, his eyes closed and his face turned the other way.

"It is. I'm so glad that we're friends, and that all the hyungs and I are friends with one another. It makes me feel less alone when I'm scared like this. Seokjin usually talks to me when I'm scared and it makes me feel better, but since he's busy…" Jungkook trailed off as he looked up at Taehyung's eyes.

 _Oh my God, he's so cute,_ thought Taehyung with a blush while sympathizing with Jungkook on an emotional level. "Don't worry! I can keep you company while you're alone. But, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Can I stay?" he asked holding his breath.

Jungkook gave him a smile of relief. "Well, you can stay here on the bed with me if you want! I don't think Namjoon would appreciate you making his bed messy."

"Okay, yay!" Taehyung said as he began to lie down. "I'm super tired after that long day of filming. How are you doing?" he casually asked, hoping Jungkook wouldn't protest to being so close.

"I'm exhausted physically, but I don't want to go to sleep just yet," he replied as he lied down on his side. Taehyung turned on his side as well to make space for the two tall teenagers, and faced Jungkook directly. His face grew soft as he peered into the older boy. "Don't take this in a weird way, but you're really good looking, Taehyung! No wonder girls have made so many fanclubs for you already," he added with an insecure laugh.

Taehyung smiled. "Oh, thank you Jungkook. I'm not as attractive as Seokjin hyung, but I appreciate any compliment I get," he gently laughed with enough conviction that Jungkook started laughing along too. He enjoyed how Jungkook's breath warmed the tip of his nose.

He then pulled up the sheet and turned away from Taehyung. As the younger boy settled, Taehyung had an irresistible urge to finally cuddle with someone in bed other than his pillow. He gingerly snaked his arm around Jungkook's waist. His whole body was now aligned with the back of Jungkook's. He tried to read Jungkook's body language to make sure he wasn't crossing any boundaries. The maknae began to breathe faster, but seemed to be trying to steady himself. He felt more heat emanate from Jungkook's back. Taehyung raised his arm and began to stroke the side of Jungkook's head, as he was prone to do. Jungkook began to breathe ever more quickly. Then Jungkook held Taehyung's hand around his waist. Taehyung took that as a really good sign and decided to be honest. "I really like you, Jungkook. I hope you can like me."

"I like you a lot, too, Taehyung," Jungkook said, slowly looping his fingers with Taehyung's. Overwhelmed and not knowing what to say, Taehyung sat up to turn off the lamp. But a bulge by the younger boy's waist caught his eye before he turned off the lamp. _He got a boner?_ wondered Taehyung in disbelief. He slowly brought his arm under the blanket and back to Jungkook's waist. After a comfortable moment, Taehyung slowly inched his arm towards Jungkook's bellybutton. He was curious.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" asked Taehyung nonchalantly while focused on his efforts. He had a feeling in his gut that Jungkook didn't care about liking girls or boys either, but he didn't know for sure.

"Not really, not a serious one," said Jungkook gently in a low voice.

"I can't imagine why. You're really good looking yourself," he continued as he slowly worked his hand towards Jungkook's zipper.

"What about you?" asked Jungkook innocently.

"Me neither. A little part of me isn't sure why…" he said as he undid Jungkook's zipper. Taehyung had to look twice. The maknae's bulge was… large. Taehyung knew all the guys in BTS took the chance to compare penis size when it presented itself (they were teenage boys, after all), but he had never seen Jungkook's. He slowly inched his hand under the waistband of Jungkook's boxers. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hands with a rush and placed them at the base of his cock. He then gently started guiding Taehyung into jerking him off. Taehyung, impressed at its length, started stroking the whole length of Jungkook's cock. It quickly rised, forming a serious tent that got in the way.

Jungkook started breathing hard, and with both of his hands shaking he pulled both of Taehyung's hands to the base of his cock again. Taehyung thrusted with his hands hard and diligently to the point Jungkook was making small moans at regular intervals, biting his lip to avoid having the others hear.

Before the two realized what they were doing, Namjoon and Seokjin's voices echoed down the hallway outside. Taehyung was determined to see Jungkook cum, and got excited when Jungkook's hands suddenly covered his and helped him thrust faster. Jungkook was making more noise and Taehyung was worried they might get caught. He then saw the maknae's mouth drop in the shape of an "o" as he let out a grunt. Taehyung quickly helped zip up the zipper as he heard footsteps come near. He wrapped an arm around Jungkook's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Jungkook sat up and gave him a peck on the lips, and he never felt so alive and satisfied.

The door creaked open. Taehyung froze and pretended to be asleep. Namjoon tiptoed inside. _Shit, Namjoon is really intelligent. Wouldn't he suspect something, seeing me randomly hugging Jungkook in bed?_ He heard clothes begin to drop on the floor.

"Ah, Jungkook, you're awake," Namjoon whispered. "You're still dressed."

"You're right. I'm going to wake up Taehyung and then undress," whispered Jungkook. "He was comforting me when I was feeling bad. I'm so happy you guys are all so kind," he said. He turned to Taehyung and petted his hair. "Taehyung, please wake up." The older boy opened his eyes. "Thank you for being with me. I'm feeling a lot better now. You should go sleep well in your bed now."

"Oh my God, thank you Jungkook," said Taehyung while pretending to be groggy. He slowly pulled his long limbs out of the bed and away from Jungkook, his body aching with lust. "Good night, Jungkook. Goodnight, Namjoon. Thank you for everything."

"I'll help you, hyung." Jungkook got up and took Taehyung's arm as he led him to the door. Halfway to their destination, the maknae gave Taehyung a hug with a wide smile. "I'm so happy you're with me." They shared a silent kiss before parting ways.

Taehyung became intimately close to Jungkook after that night. He increasingly tested Jungkook's boundaries with public affection, from petting his hair to grabbing him from behind to cuddling while sharing a bed. Incredibly, this only led to the maknae spending more and more time with him until they knew each other's biggest fears and aspirations in detail. And now, Taehyung dared to get away with giving Jungkook a peck on the cheek or hand in front of all the members without any resistance. When BTS's schedule got overwhelming, ranging anywhere from early mornings for TV appearances to late nights for rehearsals, he couldn't get up in the morning without imagining how he would unwind with his Kookie afterwards. He no longer worried about what direction his singing career would take knowing that he had Jungkook with him supporting each other for the foreseeable future. Though he hadn't defined his relationship with Jungkook, he was in love.

Four years after they debuted, Taehyung found himself alone with Jungkook at midday while waiting to rehearse the choreography of "Not Today". All the members were keeping themselves busy, either working on new song lyrics or practicing new dance moves for upcoming dance routines. But both Taehyung and Jungkook had practiced the choreography intensely ahead of time and felt they could afford to relax for a day. After having an "Overwatch" tournament and trading jokes that made them laugh so hard their stomachs hurt, they headed to Jungkook's room. Taehyung closed the door, not wanting anyone to interrupt their precious time alone. Though he was grateful for each and every one of the soft moments he had shared with the maknae thus far, he wasn't going to be satisfied until Jungkook was his. Jungkook sat down on his bed and Taehyung sat next to him while pulling him into a big hug.

"Ahh, I'm so excited for rehearsal and the tour!" cried out Taehyung, trying to keep up the good vibes from the "Overwatch" tournament.

"Me too!" laughed Jungkook as he collapsed into Taehyung's side. The older boy took scooped his arms under Jungkook's in a hug. But to his surprise Jungkook forced his arms out of his embrace and trapped him in a bear hug instead. His grip was so tight it actually made it a little hard to breathe, although Jungkook's tight black t-shirt might have also played a role.

"What?! There's no way you've gotten that much stronger than me so fast!" Taehyung forced his arms from underneath the maknae's and pushed Jungkook flat unto the bed. He leaned his face a hair's width from Jungkook's. "Just because you work out now doesn't change the fact you're still the baby."

Jungkook smiled wide, as if he had been waiting to hear that, and tackled Taehyung. He was pinned down so quickly his mouth dropped, surprised at this feat of strength. Jungkook then forced himself on Taehyung's hips and straddled him. The maknae moved so quickly his mouth brushed against Taehyung's cheeks, making the older boy blush. Taehyung's mind went blank and he stared emptily at a mischievous Jungkook. The younger boy smiled. "Now will you shut up?"

Taehyung was conflicted, feeling turned on but like he was being challenged at the same time. _There's no way I'm gonna let him push me around like that._ "Jungkook, how big even _are_ your muscles at this point?" he said, exasperated as he tried to feel the younger young man's biceps. Jungkook smirked and flexed, raising an impressive hill of a bicep. Taehyung's eyes boggled.

"Aah, that's scary, Jungkook!" he wailed cutely as he tried to determine what advantage he had over his Kookie's newfound strength. "Please lose the muscles. Seriously. I'm not joking anymore." He sat up and put space between them.

Jungkook laughed. "You're so ridiculous, Tae, I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Why?"

"Well," he began shyly. "I'm young and in my prime and I want to look good. I thought you appreciated that."

"Like, it is important to stay healthy. But you've gotten so big-"

"And I thought you were enjoying it, since you squeeze my arms any chance you get. Why do you squeeze them if they're so scary?"

Taehyung's face hardened as he tried not to blush. Was he really that touchy with Jungkook? "You know I'm a touchy person with everyone. You're stuck up if you think your muscles make that much of a difference"

Jungkook looked at him unamused, and then checked the clock behind the older young man's head. "Alright, okay then. I'm going to change. Rehearsal's starting in half an hour." He unceremoniously pulled his shirt off while he looked at the ground.

He was a feast for the eyes. His toned abs jutted slightly out of his body. His broad shoulders and arms were now muscular, with a few veins running across his biceps to his upper arms. His thicker torso gave him a larger frame that suited his now huge quads. Taehyung was hard. His eyes narrowed as he scooted closer to get an upclose look, his tongue teasing past his lips. His lover then looked him straight in the eyes as he pouted and then put his arms behind his back like a model, showing of the definition of his upper body. The older young man was shaken to his core and pushed over the edge.

Jungkook suddenly faced him. "Don't hurt my feelings by lying to me like that again," he mumbled under his breath. He was red.

Taehyung stood up and wrapped his arms around Jungkook before Jungkook got his arms out of the holes for his shirt's sleeves. He stared down into the maknae's eyes with passion, and then started slowly and sensuously kissing his cheek. He then passed his hand across Jungkook's puffed out pecs, twirling his finger around his Kookie's nipple, and then reached his arm and started squeezing his bicep. He hadn't felt Jungkook's muscles flexed in a year. The tough ball of hard muscle made him want to get choked by his once-little rabbit. "I think your muscles look really, really good, Kookie," he said in a low voice. Jungkook put his hand on Taehyung's cheek and softly dragged it down until he was cupping the slightly taller man's chin.

Suddenly, Jungkook pulled away with a sad expression growing on his face. "Listen, Taehyung, I don't know… what it is, but I… It's not normal that we touch each other so much," he began weakly but firmly, as if he was taking the higher moral ground. He had begun to act with much more confidence and maturity as of late. But Taehyung was not going to let Jungkook second-guess their relationship. He grabbed Jungkook's face and pulled him towards him. He kissed Jungkook's mouth with rapture, sucking the maknae's lower lip and then pulling in and out with kisses. Jungkook let out a small cry of surprise and then gently, timidly kissed back as as he pulled Taehyung into a tight embrace. Taehyung was distraught yet set ablaze by how strong and big his rabbit had become. Jungkook pinned him to the bed again and started kissing his neck.

Taehyung got butterflies in his stomach. He had been messing around with Jungkook like this for a number of years at that point, and it was always with a relatively innocent tone. But he wanted much more than to be a makeout buddy when they were horny and alone on tour. He wanted a serious boyfriend and a serious relationship. He gathered all the courage he had and said, "Jungkook, I really want us to take our relationship to the next level."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Jungkook.

"I want us to do stuff real lovers do."

"Like what?" asked Jungkook. Taehyung decided to be courageous and pulled down the maknae's gray sweatpants, which showed Jungkook's formidable bulge through the thick fabric. Jungkook took his hands and together slid off the boxers underneath them. His heart almost gave out — Jungkook was huge now, puberty turning him from a healthy banana to an average plantain. He forced himself out of Jungkook's powerful, massive thighs. He took out his wallet and pulled out two condoms. He then took off his own pants and put one on Jungkook. To his amazement, the condom didn't quite fit completely. He looked at Jungkook, who was blushing and looking away. He grabbed his chin softly. "My, my, I didn't realize what a big boy you became," he teased. He gave the other condom to him and lied down in position. "Let's do it together," he pleaded in a deep voice. He turned around so that his face was looking up at his beloved's cock. He then greedily took in the penis with his hungry lips and slowly sucked his way all the way up to the top. It was his first time giving a blow job, but the way it stayed erect to the point his mouth started to hurt from cradling it with all of his lower jaw told him he was doing enough to make his Kookie happy. At the same time, he lifted his legs up and put them around a seated Jungkook's neck, and began pulling his head down towards his groin. Jungkook got the idea quickly and began sucking him off explosively, much more vigorously than Taehyung had anticipated.

As he got closer to climax the entire room and all of his worries for the future drifted away. After about ten minutes of ecstasy, Jungkook let out a harsh grunt and immediately filled the condom with cum. Taehyung, unsure of what to do, stopped sucking. Jungkook, on the other hand, started sucking faster until Taehyung released and felt his entire body quake as he cried out "Ah, _Jungkook_!" in spite of himself. He felt like he had died and gone to paradise.

Afterwards, the panting young men tied off the condoms and cleaned themselves up with tissues. They then pulled the sheet of Jungkook's bed over the two of them and cuddled as they basked in the afterglow of sex.

Shortly after, Jungkook shifted to his side. "I, I," struggled the maknae. Taehyung turned and saw Jungkook was looking right into his eyes, looking filled with desire but uncertain. He took Taehyung's hand and started to trace Hangul on his palm: "I. Love. You. Tae. Hyung." Though he wasn't the emotional type, tears sprung to Taehyung's eyes. He gently took Jungkook's hand and traced back: "I. Love. You. Jung. Kook." They snuggled closer, embraced in bliss.

After ten minutes passed and Taehyung had almost fell asleep, Jungkook spoke up. "I'm scared, Taehyung," said Jungkook quietly. "More people are shipping us online, and the gay rumors about you aren't going away. I don't want people to… know… we're…?"

"Yeah," finished Taehyung sternly for him. The wheels started turning in his head. Nothing was going to get between them, certainly not some narrow-minded bozos who gossiped in the media for profit. "I know. We'll just make it work," he declared. Jungkook hugged him tighter. They shared ten more minutes wrapped in each other's arms before they had to go practice BTS's new dance routine. The other members noticed they had never seen the two happier at rehearsal.


End file.
